1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereophonic sound system and a method for generating a stereophonic sound, and more particularly, to a stereophonic sound system and a method for generating a stereophonic sound in which the reproduction of a sound is varied by the use of musical tone data.
2. Description of the Background
As a system for artificially producing a stereophonic sound from a monaural sound, a panpot is well known in the field of electronic musical instruments. The panpot effects a shift of the reproduction of a sound by producing a left signal and a right signal from a monaural sound signal and varying the gain thereof with an attenuator. The attenuator gain variation is effected by manually operating a lever or the like coupled to the attenuator.
The use of a panpot, however, means that the sound must be varied by a manual operation, and thus it is very difficult to vary the sound according to the content of the musical tone data.
A circuit similar to the circuit shown in FIG. 8 of the present application is disclosed in specification of U.S. patent application serial No. 07/813,933.